Hopping Down the Bunny Trail
by Elenhin
Summary: An Easter story for the Christmas season, Bo and Luke celebrating Easter with their family, enjoying Easter baskets and egg hunts. Just a short and cute little story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote for the christmas season, and I know we are past christmas now, but I wanted to finish the other one first. It's an easter story to go with Christmas though, and if you find that confusing, I did post a christmas story for Halloween... ;)

This story is mainly written to be short and cute though, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Hopping Down the Bunny Trail**

_**Chapter 1: Finding the Easter Basket**_

Normally, Bo found it very hard to wake up, but there were exceptions. Christmas was one, Easter was another. He knew that when he woke up, the Easter Bunny would have left their baskets right outside the bedroom door. Daisy would have hers to, but Bo didn't care a lot about that. His and Luke's would be standing right next to each others, but they would be easy to tell apart as his would be green and Luke's blue.

Daisy's would be pink it had always been like that, that they had their own colour. He wasn't really sure why, as he had never really bothered to ask. Luke might know as he was the one who had told Bo that his was the green one, saying that his own had always been blue. That made sense enough for Bo to agree with it. Easter was a strange time, there was the Easter Bunny and the baskets he left them. Then there was the church, and that Bo didn't like at all as it was far too long, even more than usual, and he always got bored and got into trouble. Then there was the egg hunts. There was two of them, one was in Hazzard for all the children, and one was back at the farm for just the three Duke kids. He liked both of them just as much. He wasn't gonna go to church this year though, Aunt Martha and Daisy was going, but he got to stay home with Luke and Uncle Jesse.

Luke wasn't going because he had a cold and a fever so he could stay home, and Aunt Martha had said Bo wouldn't be able to sit still for that long a time unless Luke was there with him, that was true, Bo hated sitting still, but it was okay when he could sit with Luke. The Easter hunt in Hazzard was another matter though, his aunt and uncle had talked a lot about it, and decided that if Luke felt up to it, he could go there even if he wasn't going to church. They said it was because he was going to grow out of it in just a year or two, and as he hadn't been to it before he got to live with them, they didn't want him to miss one of the few he could go to. So after lunch, Jesse would be taking the two boys with him into town for the egg hunt. Some of the eggs then would be candy eggs, and there were special eggs that you got a price if you found.

Now they had told him he wasn't allowed to wake Luke up if he woke first, to keep him busy his aunt Martha had told him that when he woke up he could get his own basket. Normally the two boys would wake up at the same time, the one who woke first making sure the other got up as well, and when Martha and Jesse woke up, the two of them would be sitting in Luke's bed, going through their baskets, often joined by Daisy.

Now when Bo woke up he ran over to Luke's bed and climbed up on it before he remembered that he was supposed to let his cousin sleep. Shrugging the almost four year old pressed a kiss to his sleeping cousin's ear before going to the bedroom door and pushing it open. Just outside the door stood two baskets, one green and one blue, they looked much the same, but Bo knew there would be a few different things in them, so he took the time to study them carefully. Grinning as he saw the red race car, and the small stuffed bunny he took the time to hug the bunny, then he started looking through the candy, he loved the marshmallow peeps, and so he exchanged some foamy chicks he didn't like much for them. The yellow lollipops went for two chocolate eggs, and so Bo went over each and every item carefully. There was a lot of the chocolate covered nuts, but the big chocolate rabbit should make up for it. Smiling happily to himself he left Luke's basket where it stood outside the door and took his own back to his bed. Remembering that he wasn't allowed to eat a lot he could still have a few pieces before they got up for breakfast.

Aunt Martha had said that as long as he was a good boy and proved that she could trust him, she would let him do things like that. So he ate a few pieces of candy, and then played with his car as he had a lollipop in his mouth.

He heard the others get up and the bedroom door opened.

"Bo honey, can ya get Luke up so he can have some breakfast to?" Martha asked him.

"Okay," Bo smiled as he left the car by his basket and climbed up in Luke's bed to wake him up. "Lukie," Bo said softly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Wake up Lukie, the Easter Bunny was here."

"What?" Luke opened his blue eyes, and found he was looking right into Bo's, that was only inches from his own.

"The Easter Bunny was here Luke, he left ya yer basket just outside the door, and Aunt Martha said to get ya up so ya could get breakfast," Bo explained to him.

"Oh, okay," Luke pushed the cover back, sneezed, sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his pajama jacket.

"Get dressed Bo," he told his blonde cousin.

"Nu uh, Aunt Martha said I didn't have to," Bo couldn't remember why, but any reason was good enough for him.

"Kay," Luke didn't argue as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slipped down onto the floor, getting his basket and putting it on his bed, checking it briefly before heading to the table. He didn't dress cause he was sick, and you didn't have to then, and he was kind of too tired to dress when he didn't have to.

Daisy was sitting with a robe on, because she was going to dress up for church afterwards she didn't have to dress as Martha was afraid she'd spill something on her new dress.

"There ya are boys," Jesse smiled at them. "Did the Easter Bunny leave ya both something?"

"I got an Easter basket," Bo informed him eagerly. "It's got a car, an' a bunny an' lots of candy in it." He climbed up to sit in his uncle's lap a moment before he would have to take his own seat.

"Did you get one to Luke?" Jesse asked as he tried to smooth down Bo's blonde locks.

"Yeah," Luke smiled. "I didn't have time to look, but it looked great." He sniffed and dipped his head as Martha chided him to use a handkerchief. Where did she think he had one in a pajama with no pockets?

"I got one to," Daisy beamed. "It's pink an' real cute, an' there's the cutest doll ever Uncle Jesse, it's just a baby doll. I'm gonna make her a bed out of the basket, and there was a stuffed pink bunny to. I'll show them to ya after breakfast."

Jesse grinned, he already knew what they looked like. He and Martha had picked them out. A doll and a pink bunny for Daisy, a race car and a green bunny for Bo, Luke was harder since he strove so hard to be grown up, but they had decided to try and let him be little for a while yet, making his a tow truck and a blue bunny. He didn't care much for stuffed animals, not the same as Bo and Daisy did, but that one was so all three kids had their own.

"That's a really good idea Daisy," Martha smiled. "I'll even make some bed linens if you want."

"Oh yes please," Daisy beamed, then paused as Jesse said grace. "I ain't ever seen such a cute doll before, not even the one in the store." She went on without missing a beat and Jesse chuckled. The doll was the one from the store, she had been pining for it so long they decided to get it for her. It was a little bit more expensive than the cars, but it was hard not to spoil the girl at times.

Bo started chattering about the egg hunts, and Luke sat quietly eating his oatmeal, but not all of it.

"May I be excused?" he asked when he couldn't eat anymore.

"Of course Luke," Martha nodded. "Do you feel any better today?"

"Kinda," Luke told her, he didn't really, but he knew she wanted him to.

"I reckon yer gonna be fine in just a day or two," Martha told him as she put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Think you're gonna be up to the egg hunt?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Just ain't gonna feel like eating them."

"That's okay, ya can just save them till you feel better," Jesse promised him.

As soon as Daisy had eaten she was given her new Easter dress and hat to wear to church. The dress was white and was laced in the back, and the straw hat was adorned with pink and white ribbons, making Jesse declare what a pretty little girl she was.

"We'll join ya after lunch," Jesse promised. "I think I'm gonna put Luke down for a nap again, and he should be fine later."

Luke was tired and didn't mind going back to bed for a while, he snuggled down beneath the covers and went to sleep.

Two hours later Jesse found him seated on the bed, looking at the contents of his basket with his eyes moist.

"Something the matter Luke?" Jesse asked him softly, wondering if something had happened."

"No, not really," Luke shook his head.

"Now Luke, when ya look that sad, something's gotta be the matter so why don't ya tell me what it is," Jesse urged him.

"Don't wanna be ungrateful," Luke sniffed.

"It has to do with yer Easter basket?" Jesse asked, it looked as if the boy had done away with a fair deal of the candy, he hoped he hadn't eaten all of it while already sick.

"Yeah," Luke admitted. "Uncle Jesse, why didn't I get any marshmallow peeps? Or the chocolate bunny? Both Bo an' Daisy did, but I didn't."

"Sure ya got them things Luke," Jesse told him.

Luke shook his head sniffing again. "I didn't even get that chocolate egg with the little toys inside it," he told Jesse referring to a new treat they had found. Chocolate eggs with a little plastic bubble inside it, with a small toy.

"Im sure ya did Luke, I saw them baskets, did ya eat it already?" Jesse asked.

"I ain't eaten anything," Luke told him. "Didn't feel like it, was just gonna look, Bo an' Daisy got it all, but I ain't."

"Is this all that was in your basket?" Jesse asked confused as he checked the candy on the bed and Luke nodded.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "All of it."

Jesse frowned, it didn't look at all like the things they had put in there. There was too many of some things, the chocolate rabbit was missing, and several other things. Trying to figure it out he checked Bo's basket, and found two chocolate rabbits right away, two where they had given the children one each.

"Luke, where'd Bo go?" he asked thoughtfully.

"He went outside," Luke told him. "I didn't mean to be ungrateful Uncle Jesse, I just wanted to know why."

"Don't worry about it Luke, I think there just was a little rat in yer basket," Jesse told him. Stepping over to the window and calling Bo inside.

"Bo, when ya got up, did ya get yer basket?" he asked.

"Uhu," Bo nodded.

"Did ya look at Luke's?" Jesse went on.

Again Bo nodded.

"Did ya take anything from Luke's basket to put in yer own?" Jesse asked.

"Nu uh," Bo shook his head.

"Ya took my candy?" Luke flared realizing what was going on.

"Nu uh," Bo repeated. "Didn't take, traded."

"He took my candy Uncle Jesse!" Luke clenched a fist and lounged for Bo who darted out of the way, causing Luke to fall to the floor.

Bo started crying and Jesse gathered Luke up. "He didn't mean to Luke, now calm down…"

"He took my candy!" Luke cried.

"Luke," Jesse told him sternly, using a voice that had Luke sitting quietly, even if he was glaring at Bo. "Now we're gonna sort this out in a mature way, understood?"

"Yes sir," Luke pouted.

"Bo, did ya trade things in the baskets?" Jesse asked the blonde.

Bo nodded fearfully, not understanding why Luke was so mad.

"That was wrong Bo, ya can't trade with someone unless they agree to do it with ya," Jesse explained.

"Can't?" Bo frowned. "But I always trade with Luke…."

"But Luke has to say it's okay first, if he don't, then yer taking something ain't yers, an' that's why Luke got mad," Jesse explained.

"I didn't mean to," Bo declared, his big blue eyes filling up with tears.

"I know ya didn't mean to sprout," Jesse nodded. "An' so does Luke, so now ya tell him yer sorry, an' ya give all his candy back and I bet he's gonna forgive ya…"

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm sorry," Bo threw little arms around his neck and pleaded for his forgiveness. While Jesse reminded Luke that Bo was very young and didn't fully understand those things. Luke had a temper that had flared up when he realized what had happened to his candy, but he also had a very big heart that made it impossible to stay mad at Bo, so he hugged him back and told him he was forgiven. Then Jesse helped them to set the baskets straight, making sure both boys had their due share.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……._


	2. Hunting For Eggs

**Author's Note: **This is a story I wrote for the christmas season, and I know we are past christmas now, but I wanted to finish the other one first. It's an easter story to go with Christmas though, and if you find that confusing, I did post a christmas story for Halloween... ;)

This story is mainly written to be short and cute though, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**Hopping Down the Bunny Trail**

Chapter 2 : Hunting For Eggs

"There you are," Martha greeted them as she spotted the two boys coming over to her and Daisy. Luke holding Bo by the hand with Jesse walking in front of them. The two boys were dressed up, Bo in Luke's old Sunday clothes that he had grown out of, and Luke in the ones he was about to grow out off.

"You boys ready to hunt for Easter eggs?" she smiled at them.

"Yeah," Bo cried happily while Luke simply nodded.

"Daisy has already gone over to the others, go on, they're gonna start soon," Martha urged them and Luke led Bo over to where the hunt was in Hazzard Square. "Did the morning go okay?" she asked Jesse.

"Oh fine, just fine," Jesse mused. "Had to settle a minor dispute, Bo decided to trade candy with Luke, an' forgot to ask him. Boy thought the Easter Bunny had short changed him," he chuckled as he explained the events.

The children in the square all had their own basket, and the County Commissioner J.D Hogg started it. All the kids except Luke took off running at full speed to find the eggs, Bo darting around like a whirl wind. Luke was too tired to run, so he used his brain instead. Looking around for good hiding spots, where he would have hid them, then he walked over there too look, and as often as not he would find something. There was the brightly painted chicken eggs, the chocolate eggs with the bright wrappers, as well as some other candy eggs. He made sure he didn't take too many, it was more for the younger kids after all, and if he had too many, someone was likely to get mad at him.

Daisy had more though, because a lot of the boys ran over to give her an egg or two of the ones they had found. She just smiled sweetly at them, and they seemed to be happy with it. Jesse wasn't sure if some of them saved a single egg for their selves, Daisy was a heart breaker already.

Bo was still running around like a miniature tornado, searching everywhere he could think of, running back and forth, then he got the idea to follow after Luke once he realized that his cousin might lead him to some good hiding places. He found a real pretty egg, with a number on it that was one of a few Luke had left in a bush, so Bo picked it up and brought it over to his cousin, putting it in his basket.

"What are ya doing Bo?" Luke asked him.

"Giving ya an egg, cause I's sorry I took yer candy," Bo explained to him.

"I ain't mad no more Bo, ya can keep yer egg," Luke told him, but Bo shook his head.

"Please Luke, wanna be nice, I love ya."

"Bo, it's got a umber on it, I bet that it's one of them eggs ya get a prize if ya find," Luke pointed out to him.

"Then ya get a prize Luke," Bo threw his arms around him. "Please take my egg Luke?"

"Alright," Luke gave in, seeing that it would make Bo more happy. "But don't get any other ideas, okay? I ain't mad about the candy, ya don't have to beg me to forgive ya when I already have."

"Love ya Luke," Bo hugged him again. "Come now, I gotta get more eggs, I wanna beat Hughie…."

"I'll help ya," Luke took his hand again as Bo offered it to him, and together they found several more eggs, another one with a number on it too, so that Luke made sure that Bo kept.

At the end of the hunt the kids gathered to show the contents of their baskets, showing what they had. Bo was one of the kids who had the most eggs, and he was as happy as a tornado in a trailer park. Several kids had eggs with numbers on them, and so they read out the numbers to let the kids know what they were getting for a prize.

Bo squealed with delight as his number presented him with a bag of candy from Rhuebottoms' store. Luke had the top prize egg, and it gave him two tickets for the Hazzard movie theatre, and he silently vowed to take Bo with him when he went there. It was only fair after all, and they both loved the cowboy movies. Besides, all the candy Bo had won would be perfect to bring there.

Bo took off to show his aunt and uncle when he found his way blocked by Hughie Hogg.

"Let me see what ya got there?" the older boy demanded.

"No, it's mine," the little boy declared.

"I said let me see, no dang Duke should have more than a Hogg," Hughie grabbed the basket and tried to pull it from Bo's hands. The little blonde hung on though, and Luke was quick to come to his rescue.

"Scram," he commanded Hughie, though not really feeling up to fighting, he wanted to get home and curl up on the couch. However if Hughie was mean to Bo, he'd be feeling even worse when Luke was done with him.

"Not till I get my eggs, the brat took them from me," Hughie tried.

"No he didn't, leave him alone," Luke stood himself between his cousin and his enemy.

"He wanna take my eggs Luke," Bo whimpered, clutching hard to the basket.

"Scram right now, or I'm gonna punch ya," Luke told him and Hughie knowing that he meant it slunk off to find his uncle.

"Come on now Bo, I wanna go home," Luke told him, leading their way to their aunt and uncle where Bo hurriedly declared that Luke had saved him, and where Luke climbed up to sit on the bench beside his aunt.

"Time to take this one home," Martha smiled. "Why don't you stay here with Bo an' Daisy Jesse, I'll get this boy home to bed, get dinner started."

"Sounds good," Jesse nodded and Bo hugged Luke before he left. Luke following his aunt home and getting back into bed, hugging the bunny from his basket, he wasn't a little kid needed stuffed toys to sleep, but it was the bunny from his Easter basket, and it was tradition…

**The End**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


End file.
